


Stardust

by PurrfecktlySinful



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But not exactly, Fontcest, Inspired by Art, M/M, Sex, Smut, but still might be hilarious, completely spur of the moment thing, outertail, outertale, played straight, space, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfecktlySinful/pseuds/PurrfecktlySinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the beginning, there was the void.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> This short story was written on impulse as a result of some streams from an awesome undertail artist, @buttercupsticksnlicks. 
> 
> Surprisingly I decided to kinda play this straight, though the premise/outcome may still be humerous (hah, see what I did there?). And honestly there are weirder creation myths out there in the world, right? (seriously though, you should check out Japan's creation myth sometime, it's a real doozy )
> 
> Mind, NSFW warning, though that should be obvious from the content of the fic, yo~ X-D
> 
>  [Buttercupsticksnlicks' Tumblr](http://buttercupsticksnlicks.tumblr.com)  
> [The art that inspired this piece](http://buttercupsticksnlicks.tumblr.com/tagged/outertail)  
> [The anon comment that sparked the idea (3rd one down)](http://buttercupsticksnlicks.tumblr.com/post/143824806629/btw-i-am-sorry-i-bunch-all-my-answers-like-this)
> 
>  
> 
> [My own Tumblr.](http://purrfecktlysinful.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> As always, comments/etc are appreciated, and I will go hide in my usual anxiety ridden corner of the internet.

In the beginning there was Blue and Orange....

And Orange looked upon the darkness and upon the void and he found it wanting. Finally he bespoke himself of his brother, Blue.

“SANS, QUIT BEING LAZY, WE SHOULD BE DOING SOMETHING PRODUCTIVE!”

Sans, reclining upon nothing in particular next to his brother, raised an eye ridge.

“what did you have in mind, Pap?”

Papyrus sat, cross-legged, considering the void speculatively for a moment.

“WELL...I’M NOT ENTIRELY SURE. BUT THERE MUST BE SOMETHING WE CAN DO!”

Sans sighed and sat up, contentedly resigned to going along with whatever his brother had planned for the moment.

“well, i guess there’s no aVOIDing it, then. what did you have in mind?”

"WELL, MAYBE IF WE HAD SOME LIGHT?"

"sorry, Papyrus. not seeing any convenient lamps nearby. don't leave me in the DARK, bro. care to enLIGHTen me on any ideas?"

Papyrus shot his brother an exasperated look.

"WELL, YOU COULD QUIT WITH THE AWFUL PUNS."

Sans gave an easy shrug, winking back at him.

"guess i just can't help myself."

Papyrus gave their situation further thought.

"SANS. MANIFEST YOUR SOUL."

Sans face flushed lightly. He made a monumental effort to keep his tone light.

"uh, bro. what exactly are you asking me to do, here?"

"LIGHT, SANS. MAYBE THE LIGHT FROM OUR SOULS WILL REVEAL SOMETHING."

"i don't really think..."

Papyrus just looked at him expectantly and Sans faltered. There was a small silence.

Sans sighed

"ok, Pap. i'll do it."

Papyrus smiled, pleased. Sans blush

"NYEHEHEH. THANK YOU, SANS!"

Together, they concentrated their energies, and suddenly their souls were there, open and revealed to one another, each radiating their gentle light. Within each swirled its own small galaxy, stars and planets and brilliance, and they stared at them in awe. 

"WOWIE, SANS."

Sans stared longingly at Papyrus' exposed soul. It was so beautiful, with a million tiny sparkling stars contained within. He wanted to reach out and touch it. 

"uh. yeah, bro. they're...uh...really something..."

"IT IS BEAUTIFUL." Papyrus observed honestly, eyes never leaving his brother's soul.

Sans began to fidget uncomfortably.

"d-do you have to stare like that?"

Papyrus looked up at Sans, puzzled at his discomfort.

"YOU'RE STARING YOURSELF."

Sans quickly averted his eyes.

"s-sorry about that."

Papyrus, still puzzled as to why Sans was being so bashful, cast another look around them. The darkness had not receded in the slightest. It seemed to absorb and quench the faint light from their souls, the only remaining illumination in the small space between them. 

"IT'S NOT ENOUGH." he said in consternation "BRING YOUR SOUL CLOSER, SANS."

Against his better judgement, Sans complied.

As their souls drew near to each other, the light became stronger. What they couldn't predict was the way it felt. As the sensitive souls neared each other, Sans realized he could feel his brother's magic radiating off of his soul through his own. It felt like wave after wave of pleasant tingles across his bones, and his eyelids drooped as he enjoyed the feel of it. Papyrus must have felt it too, because Sans heard his sudden intake of breath. 

He wanted more.

Their eyes met, gazes crossing over the open space above their glowing souls.

"THAT FEELS...DIFFERENT..." 

"we can stop if you don't like it, bro"

Papyrus face colored slightly.

"ITS NICE, ACTUALLY..."

"yeah? well, since there's a whole lotta NOTHING going on around here, why don't we have some fun?"

Leaving his soul hovering where he left it, Sans reached over to lightly caress Papyrus'' cheek. Papyrus leaned into the touch, enjoying the warmth that radiated off of his brother's bones in the empty darkness. His own hand cupped Sans' own and then traveled slowly down and along his arm until he reached Sans' shoulder to draw him in closer.

Their souls began to glow more brightly, small eddies of magical energy beginning to dance across the surface of both.

"SANS, ARE YOU SURE...LAST TIME..."

"it's fine, Pap..."

Sans allowed Papyrus to pull him closer until he was straddling Papyrus' lap. Neither needing any further encouragement, they began eagerly exploring each other, bony hands sliding under clothing to caress and rub each other in their most sensitive places. They kissed tenderly, their magic instinctively forming all they needed to enjoy themselves. Their tongues danced and glided along one another hungrily, little wet shocks of their magic crackling between them like static. Their moaning, sighing noises were muffled in each other's mouths, mixed with the sound of their kissing. 

They parted with a gasp as they finally had to breathe, and Papyrus saw Sans tongue, containing it's own swirling pastel nebula. It caught his gaze and gave him a deep sense of awe each time he saw it. Sans gave a low, quavering moan as Papyrus hand wandered around to his back and found his spine. Long, nimble fingers gliding over and in between the ridges, rubbing softly against the tender discs between each vertebrae. Sans could feel the waves of pleasure radiating up and down his spine and leaned in to rest his head against Papyrus' chest as he lost himself in the feeling. Nearby their souls, reacting to each emotion and sensation, began to crackle with even more energy, drawing closer to each other. 

"god...Papyrus...that...hah...feels so good..."

"NYEHEHEH. THAT'S GOOD TO HE...AAAH!~"

Sans, not about to be outdone, had trailed his hands down the sides of Papyrus' ribs before leaving them for a moment to continue ever downwards, coming to rest on his hips. He slipped his fingers under the waistband of his brothers shorts, allowing them to trail along the back of his hipbones and down the base of his spine to his tail bone, fondling and tracing patterns along and around it. Papyrus' spine arched at the contact, , pressing Sans face deeper into his chest where he breathed in his brother's heady scent. His other hand rubbed along his brother's femur in long, langourous strokes, teasing ever closer to the junction of his legs. 

"mmm...hey..ah...Pap...can I?"

Papyrus' hands finished their journey down Sans spine, his own fingers tracing along the band of Sans' shorts.

"ONLY IF...hhhah...I CAN TOO..."

"heh...of course, bro..."

They worked together, pulling down each other's pants to free the erect members their magic had formed for them, both already leaking with dark matter. There was a breath as they gazed at each other, admiring the beauty contained within their throbbing erections. 

"WOWIE, SANS....ITS THE NORTHERN LIGHTS..."

"heh...yeah...bro." Sans breathed, gazing at the shining constellations within Papyrus' own member "you're gorgeous, yourself...is that a shooting star?"

He looked up into his brother's face with a playful smirk.

"should i make a wish?"

Papyrus gave Sans a flat look.

"DON'T RUIN IT."

Sans began to chuckle, unable to help himself. However that chuckle suddenly turned into a loud gasp as Papyrus suddenly wrapped his large hand around both of them and began to pump.

"hah! FUCK, Pap!...aaah...shit..." 

"NYEHEHEH...NNNG...HAH"

He shuddered at the glorious friction as Papyrus continued to stroke them. Grabbing at Papyrus' arms, he braced himself as his hips instinctively began to move, thrusting in time with his brother's hand, enjoying the feel as their sensitive parts rubbed against each other, hot and slick with the dark matter seeping from their tips. Their souls continued to spark and shimmer, tendrils of excited magic beginning to twist around each other, connecting and causing a feedback loop of magic and feeling and excitement and pure bliss. Slowly the two souls drew ever closer, pulled together by the small gravity produced by their energies, their owners bathing not only in their own sensations, but also that of the other. The experience was intense and they both cried out loudly, their panting calls to each other filling the silence of the void.

"oh...god...Papyrus...yes...please, don't stop!"

"HAH...SANS...STARS...SO CLOSE....SANS...MNNAAH~"

Papyrus increased the tempo, enjoying the feeling of Sans writhing in his lap as he began to thrust more insistently, losing himself in the thrill of their connection. Just a little more...they were almost there...oh how he wanted this....

Finally their souls met in a explosion of light and matter, expanding, filling the void with radiance, stardust and undiluted, absolute energy. Papyrus' hand faltered and Sans' hips jerked irregularly as some of the bursting magic of their souls flowed backward into them both, washing over them in an overwhelming rush and tipping them both over the edge. They gripped each other close as they rode out their climax together. Papyrus' free arm held Sans tightly to him as Sans clutched desperately at the front of Papyrus' shirt, both keening each other's names as their orgasm overtook them.

Their souls pulsed a few times more, winding down before fading and vanishing completeley, returning to their owners. They both leaned into each other, breathing heavily and deeply before coming together for one final, gentle kiss, their tongues teasing for a brief moment as they disappeared with the rest of their magic.

Finally coming back to himself, Papyrus looked around them. 

"OH MY GOODNESS! SANS!"

Sans nestled in more closely to his brother's broad chest before responding sleepily. man, he was so warm and comfy.

"yeah?"

Papyrus sounded slightly dismayed.

"SANS! WE DID IT AGAIN!"

"hmm? did what now?"

"LOOK."

Sans looked.

They were surrounded. Where there had been only void and blackness there was now a teeming army of brilliant points of light. Sans could see all of the beauty of the Universe they had created, spinning galaxies and nebulae and myriads upon myriads of stars shining through the silent darkness. He felt his breath stop for a moment. The usual awe and wonder came over him as he looked upon this, the evidence of the love and pleasure they had shared with one another.

"wow."

Papyrus huffed at him, exasperated.

"SANS, THIS IS THE THIRD TIME THIS WEEK! WE CAN'T JUST GO AROUND SHEDDING UNIVERSES BEHIND US WHEREVER WE GO...IT'S...IRRESPONSIBLE..."

"i dunno, Papyrus. i think it's pretty STELLAR."

"SANS!"

Sans chuckled, amused by his brother's reaction.

"chill, bro. here, lay back a moment..."

"I DON'T UNDER--OOF!"

Sans had leaned his weight into Papyrus, and, not expecting it, Papyrus became unbalanced, falling back onto the nothing they were resting on. Once reclined, Sans rolled over so that he was snugly wedged in the crook of Papyrus' arm, gazing up at the starry expanse above them.

"just look at it pap. don't think. don't worry. just...look."

There was a long period of silence as Papyrus indulged his brother's request. It really was an amazing sight. All those stars and planets and galaxies dancing and moving in sync with one another even though they were constantly getting further and further away. It was the kind of depth and beauty that one could sink into and lose themselves in. Everything was insignificant and nothing mattered in that vast, endless space.

"IT IS KIND OF NICE...KIND OF..." he admitted grudgingly

Sans smiled up at him. He knew exactly what to say next.

"you can name the new constellations..." 

Papyrus' eyes grew wide with delight, shining brightly.

"I FORGOT ABOUT THAT PART! THAT'S ALWAYS FUN."

"heh. thought you'd like that."

They began to scan the space around them, pointing and enthusiastically calling names as they found familiar shapes among the stars.

"hey bro, how about we call that one 'the little white dog'?"

"OH! THAT LOOKS LIKE A PLATE OF SPAGHETTI!~"

"heh. if there's gonna be a spaghetti constellation, then i'm gonna call that one 'the greater hot dog'"

"SANS! THAT DOESN'T EVEN LOOK LIKE A HOT DOG."

"yeah. maybe you're right. i think it might actually look like a hot cat, instead."

They continued back and forth like this, pointing to and naming off various forms and figures among the stars. Eventually Sans became quiet and let Papyrus take over, listening to the calming hum of his brother's voice as he busily continued to point to whatever he had found most recently and expound on why it should be named this or that.

"AND I THINK THAT ONE RESEMBLES MYSELF, IF I DO SAY SO! WE CAN CALL THAT, 'THE GREAT PAPYRUS' CONSTELLATION...THAT SMALLER, ROUNDER SHAPE NEXT TO IT CAN BE YOU, SANS...SANS?"

Papyrus looked down to realize that Sans had fallen asleep and was snoring softly. Smiling softly at his brother, Papyrus shifted slightly to make themselves more comfortable before he, too, allowed himself to fall asleep as well among the drifting stars. Both were completely at peace as they slept, wonderfully content.

After all, they were together, and they meant the UNIVERSE to each other.


End file.
